Jurassic Park VI: At The Edge Of Terror
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Riley Harris and Jenny Higgins hire a duo of dinosaur professionals to help them destroy Isla Niebla and it's inhabitants. They race against a team of ruthless mercenaries who just want to capture the monsters and bring them back for Norris Burns.
1. Introduction

**Prologue: Mystery In The Mist**

Daylight bloomed on Isla Sorna. A boat carrying three men trundled along the riverside of the coast. One of them turned to the other two from behind the binoculars.

"Kenny, Mark, are these the creatures that we are looking for?"

Kenny, the man driving the boat, said "what? Oh, heavens no, Bryan."

Mark, the man sitting on the other side of Bryan said "the ones we are looking for are a few hours away downriver. They inhabitate on Isla Niebla."

"You mean Site C?" asked Bryan curiously.

"Of course," said Kenny, "sooner or later we'll have to take those dinosaurs back to Mr. Burns."

"A mission worth accomplishing," said Mark.

"I guess so," said Bryan.

The trio didn't even bother to look at the beautiful sight of the herbivores. All they wanted to find the creatures and get them back to the mainland as soon as possible for Norris Burns. They were obviously his spies who rented one of his boats. Kenny drove on past the coast downriver.

The hours passed and dusk was closing in.

"Are we there yet?" yawned Bryan, getting a little tired.

"Almost," said Kenny, "nightfall will be closing in soon. We better the boat lights on before the fog rolls in."

Sooner or later, nightfall did arrive. The lights were already on the boat. Mark and Bryan watched through the night. Kenny yawned as he drove the boat. He didn't look that closely to where he was going.

"Yo, Ken," called Mark, "where we at?"

Kenny wasn't listening. He was falling asleep.

"Ken," called Mark, "I said where we at?"

But Kenny was still falling asleep.

Bryan watched the nightlights leading down the river. He saw that it was leading to rocky ground. He was shocked, knowing that it would lead to trouble.

"KEN! LOOK OUT!" he shouted.

Kenny woke up but it was too late. The boat crashed onto land and the three men fell off the boat. The lights went out.

"Shit!" grunted Bryan.

"Goddamn it, Ken!" grunted Mark, "why the hell didn't you wake up in time?"

"Not my fault," he said, "I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

"Oh, yeah? You know what Mr. Burns finds out what you did to his boat, not only will he kill you but he'll kill all three of us."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, he'll hold all three of us responsible, stupid."

"Enough!" boomed Bryan, "you guys are both wasting time by arguing. Do we even have a plan?"

"Well, do we have any equipment?" asked Kenny.

"Of course. We have a radio, three flashlights and a bunch of trapping equipment. We'll be fine."

"What the hell are you saying?" said Mark, "no food? No water? No shelter whatsoever?"

"Shut up and stop complaining, Mark," said Kenny, "we can live just as well without any of it."

"No we can't, Ken. We're all gonna starve to death out here. Maybe even perish and die."

"Guys!" boomed Bryan, "try coming up with a plan already, would ya?"

"Fine then," said Kenny, "Bryan, here take the radio. Mark and I will keep in touch with you via satellite phone."

He handed him the radio, a flashlight and a net trap gun.

"Be careful out there, okay?" said Kenny.

"I will," said Bryan.

And he took off into the jungle.

"Now what the hell do we do?" said Mark.

"We walk around the island of course," said Kenny.

"Using our flashlights, right?"

"Well, duh. Now let's go before anything kills us."

"Oh, right away."

And the two of them walked through the fog with their flashlights.

Bryan walked his own way through the fog. It was very thick. At least the light kept him safe. Though mysterious shadows loomed around him. He was starting to wish his friends were still there.

"Bryan! Bryan!" called Kenny through the radio, "are you there?"

"Yes, Kenny. Do you copy?"

"Yes. What have you found so far?"

"Oh, nothing. Just mysterious shadows I guess."

"Of what?" said Mark.

"How would I know?" said Bryan, "all I said was that they were mysterious. I didn't say I knew what they were."

Mark sighed.

Bryan got closer and closer and pointed his flashlight to a mountain. He gasped in amazement.

"Have you found anything yet?" said Mark, getting impatient.

"Yes, I've found this interesting-looking mountain."

"What the hell does that have to do with this mission?"

"Shut up, Mark," said Kenny, "and let me talk to him."

Mark stayed completely silent afterwards.

"Bryan, how unique does this mountain look?" said Kenny.

"It's...it's huge..." stuttered Bryan.

"How huge?"

"Very."

Then he heard a stomping. He was startled. Kenny and Mark could hear it over the satellite phone.

"Bryan, what's that noise?" asked Kenny curiously.

Bryan didn't reply. He just stood still. Mark was getting impatient.

"Bryan! What the hell is that noise?"

Bryan stuttered in fear "it's a...it's a...it's a..."

But before he could report the mysterious shadow of the dinosaur, it noticed him and charged at him.

Kenny and Mark got worried.

"Bryan!" called Kenny, "BRYAN!"

But it was too late. The next thing they heard was a crunching sound and a buzzing over the satellite phone, implying Bryan's death.

"Shit!" grunted Mark, "I mean goddamn it! That bastard! Now what the hell do we do, Ken? What?"

"Mark, calm down," said Kenny.

"Calm down? Did you hear that thing? Bryan is dead!"

"Well, don't blame it out on me, alright? It's not my fault!"

"Not your fault? It was your idea for him to go out into the jungle by himself! Only god knows what could've ate him! Now what in god's name are we going to do?"

Kenny showed him the radio.

"We call for help of course. Maybe a call to Mr. Burns would be reasonable."

"Fine," sighed Mark, calming down a bit, "fine."

And Kenny dialed the number to Norris Burns.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bar**

A car stopped at a bar. A blond-haired muscular-looking man walked out of the car and into the bar. Then he heard a call.

"Mr. Smith!"

The man looked over to see a man with black hair and a mustache summoning him. He walked over to his table.

"Mr. Burns," he sighed.

"Yes. Hello, Mr. Smith. And this is my colleague: Henry Thomson."

Beside Burns sat a man with brown hair and balding.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Smith," said Thomson.

"Nice to meet you, too, old chap," said Smith.

And they shook hands.

"So, Mr. Smith," said Burns, "why don't you tell us more about you and your career."

"Well," said Smith, taking a sip of his beer, "I am an Englishman who leads a team of mercenaries and over the years, we've been trying hard to look for a quarry that suits us. But we never got the chance. Which is why you recommended me of course. Right, Mr. Burns?"

"Yes," said Smith, "and have you ever heard of Isla Niebla?"

"You mean Site C? Not so far down the river from the coast of Isla Sorna?"

"Yes. And I would like you to do me a favor."

"Keep talking."

"Well, about a week ago, I've sent my spies down to that island to capture dinosaurs. And frankly there's been a little trouble here and there."

"So you would like me to finish off what they started, right?"

"Yes. How many men do you have?"

"Half a dozen, sir."

"You mean six men?"

"Yep. All of them are very tough and quite the ones for the job."

"Good then. I would like you and your men to got to the island then."

"Sounds reasonable. And?"

"Well, I was planning for a Jurassic Park here in the city as a new attraction to the zoo. Obviously, you know how much money would be put into our hands if we succeed, right?"

"Yep."

"So can you do this for me?"

"Sure I can. My men and I would be delighted to do so."

"Good then."

"And one other thing, Mr. Smith," said Thomson.

"What would that be, Mr. Thomson?"

"Norris and I have researched the dinosaurs on the island and we would like you to have it for keeping track of the island's inhabitants."

And he handed him the map.

"Thank you. Both of you. I am quite honored."

"And just one more thing, Mr. Smith," said Burns.

"What would that be, Mr. Burns?"

"Don't let anyone associated with InGen get in the way."

"Like who?"

"Well, like Riley Harris and Jenny Higgins."

**Reunion**

At the Degler family home, Riley Harris and Jenny Higgins had come to visit as well as Alan Grant, Hannah Willins and their one year-old twins: Alan Junior and Elena.

Junior and Elena had just learned to walk. They were playing around with Charlie and Sam in the yard.

Harris, Higgins, Grant, Willins, Ellie and Mark were having drinks at the table outside.

"So, Riley," said Willins, "how exactly was your trip to Isla Niebla again?"

"It was quite dangerous, Hannah," said Harris, "the dinosaurs there were completely different from the ones back on Isla Sorna. And more brutal too."

"It's a wonder how you survived," said Grant.

"The island wasn't foggy all the time," said Higgins, "just at nighttime."

"Wow," said Ellie.

"Interesting," said Mark.

That night, all of them were sitting at the table eating dinner.

Afterwards, Harris and Willins sat down at the table for one last nightcap before he and Higgins left.

"Riley, I'm glad that you and Jenny were able to survive that island by yourself."

"It wasn't easy, Hannah. The fog was very thick over there."

"Worse then what happened to you on Isla Sorna, right?"

"You can say that again."

"Hmm. Okay. And why are you going back there again?"

"Well, to destroy what Norris Burns had created of course."

"Who's Norris Burns?"

"He's the man who financed the whole Site C idea. He had sent spies down there to hatch eggs and they hatched real fast. Now we need to destroy the island altogether. It's not gonna be easy but Jenny and I know that island better then anyone else here. Now we need to find some professionals to help us out with our mission."

"Hmm, okay. Good to hear."

"Well, Jenny and I should better be going now. Jenny! Time to go!"

Higgins rose up from her seat outside next to Ellie and get her coat on.

"Alright," she said, "it's been nice meeting all of you."

"Yes, indeed," said Harris.

"Bye, uncle Riley," said Junior and Elena together.

"Goodbye kids," laughed Harris as they jumped into his arms.

Grant and Willins both smiled as they did so.

"Bye, Mr. Harris," said Charlie and Sam.

They both waved goodbye to him.

"See ya, Charlie, Sam."

Ellie and Mark both laughed as well.

And she and Harris shook everybody's hands. Willins followed them outside to the car.

"Good luck with your mission. Both of you," she said and waved goodbye as their car took off on the road.


	3. Chapter 2

**Digging Site**

Jimmy Sommers was showing his friend: Karen Hardson how to dig a fossil bone. She was just as interested in fossil digging as he was.

"Jimmy, are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Quite certain, Karen. What we've got here is a fossil of one of those dinosaurs back on Isla Niebla."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's a Baryonyx. Neither is it a Suchomimus. Or an Allosaurus. Or a Guanlong. Or an Oviraptor."

He gasped back in surprise. It's a...it's a..."

"Yo, Jim!" called his mentor, Jospeh Wilkins, "got an Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis."

"Coming, Joe!" he called back.

"Be right back," he said to Karen and walked off.

Karen watched the fossil in surprise.

Harris and Higgins' car drove into the digging site.

They walked out. Jimmy's niece and nephew: Molly and Mike ran up to them in joy.

"Mr. Harris! Ms. Higgins!"

"Kids!" gasped Harris.

"Hey there, guys!" laughed Higgins.

And they ran into their arms.

"It's so good to see you both," said Harris.

"We're glad to see you too," said Molly.

"Yeah. Very glad," said Mike.

"Hey, is your uncle around?"

"Yeah. He's dug a new fossil of an unknown dinosaur. Not one that we saw back on the island though," said Mike

"Okay. Well, where is he?" asked Higgins.

"Come on," said Molly.

Wilkins and Sommers had taken the fossil back inside their tent to expect it. They both gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" gasped Sommers, "first we've got the Acrocanthosaurus, now we've got a..."

"Hey, Uncle Jimmy. Mr. Wilkins. Look who's here," said Mike.

Wilkins and Sommers looked outside to see Harris and Higgins coming in.

"Riley!" gasped Sommers.

"Ms. Higgins!" gasped Wilkins.

"Hey, there," they both said and shook hands with them.

"It's very good to see, Mr. Harris," laughed Wilkins.

"It's very good to see you guys too," said Harris.

"Hey, Riley," said Sommers, "we've got two new fossils that we just dug up."

"Where?" asked Harris.

"Over here," said Sommers and showed them to him.

They all looked at the fossils.

"Wow!" gasped Harris, "is that an Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis?"

"Yep," said Sommers, "and can you tell me what this is?"

Harris gasped back in amazement as he saw the other fossil.

"Why," he gasped, "it's a Giganotosaurus Carolinii."

"Yep. Looks like Norris Burns' spies had hatched two extra eggs based on these two dinosaurs."

"Which means?"

"They inhabitate on Site C."

"No way," gasped Wilkins.

"Looks like double trouble for us," said Higgins.

"You can say that again," said Harris.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

"Anyway," said Harris, "I think it's time Jenny and I would be going now. It's been nice seeing all of you."

"Bye, Mr. Harris," said the kids, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, kids," said Harris, "and you too, guys. Jimmy. Joseph."

"Yeah, see ya, Riley. Jenny," said Wilkins and Sommers, shaking hands with them.

Harris and Higgins made it into the car and drove off.

Wilkins, Sommers, Molly and Mike watched in encouragement for them as they left.

**School**

'Okay, class," said Professor Victor Carson, archeology teacher at Cambridge University, "let's finish off with one more question. Fred, show our students what sort of an amazing sight they are about to see."

His assistant, Professor Fred Nicholson replied by saying "sure thing, Vic." And then the projector shone as a fossil of a Giganotosaurus popped up on the board.

"Can any of you guys tell me what this is?" said Carson.

Five students sitting in front of the class all had their hands up.

"Hmm, let's see. Bill."

Bill, one of the students with light brown hair said "um...Giganotosaurus."

"Well done, Bill. The second largest theropod dinosaur after this one. Fred."

Nicholson switched to a fossil of a Spinosaurus.

"Can anyone tell me this one?" said Carson.

A student at the back had his hand up.

"Yes, Cad."

"Um...Suchomimus."

"Err...wrong. Anyone else?"

Another one of the students at the front with blond hair had her hand up.

"Yes, Sally."

"Um...Spinosaurus."

"Good. Very good. How come it's always that I can count of one of my top five students up here. What could I do without Bill or Sally or even Dave over here," he said, looking another one of the students with black hair, sitting next to Bill. "

And of course don't forget Kevin and Laura," said Nicholson.

"Ah, yes. What could I do without those two?"

And Carson looked at the two other students sitting together, the boy with dark brown hair and the redhead sitting right next to him.

They all laughed.

Then the school bell rang.

"Okay, kids. Class over. Hope all of you have a good spring break. See you the week after," said Carson.

And he and Nicholson left the classroom after all the students.

**Kids**

After school, Bill, Dave, Sally, Kevin and Laura all met up by the water fountain where they always met up after school hours. The three boys looked very hardcore and wore T-Shirts and shorts. The two girls both wore blouses and mini-skirts. All five of them were also wore Converse All Star shoes.

Dave spoke up.

"So Bill, have you made arrangements with your parents yet for our trip to Isla Sorna?"

"Quite necessary, Dave," said Bill, "both of them are very well connected with Bellows & Lipston Construction Limited."

"Don't you mean Bellows Industries, Bill?" asked Sally, trying to correct her own boyfriend.

"What? Nah. Doesn't go by that name anymore? Not since the latest incident at Isla Sorna. Ever since Jack Lipston was able to impale a Ceratosaurus with one spear, Al credited him as co-founder of the company, making it like it is today. My dad knows old Al better then anyone else. He's chartering a plane to fly us over to the island.

"Wow, that's interesting," said Dave in amazement.

"You don't recommend we'll see anything dangerous over there," asked Kevin nervously.

"What? Of course not," said Bill, "the survivors of the Site B incident sorted that out already. The biggest carnivores on earth are extinct. The chances that we'll see anything besides the herbivore population along the coast are slim to none."

Kevin sighed in relief. Laura put his arm around him to make him feel better which he did.

"So when do we leave, Bill?" asked Sally.

"Tomorrow, of course," he replied, "now we can go over to Al's place and get the everything sorted out for our trip. Come on. Let's go."

And the five of them took off for the construction company.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bellows and Lipston Construction Limited**

The kids arrived at the construction company to see Al.

"Hello, Al," said Bill.

"Oh, hey kids," replied Al, "you need something?"

"Yeah, sure," said Bill, "my dad chartered a plane here to take us over to Isla Sorna. Is it ready yet?"

"Oh, yes. It is. Hang on a sec. Hey, Jack! Where's that mini Boeing 777 that was finished yesterday?"

Lipston walked out and replied "come this way, Al. Kids."

They all went over to the plane area to see a mini Boeing 777 being painted over its cover.

The teens gasped in amazement.

"Care to take a look inside?" said Al.

Inside the plane, Bill, Dave, Sally, Kevin and Laura took a look around the seating area.

There were seats in the cockpit for the pilots and behind for Dave. Then there were two more rows of seats for Bill, Sally, Kevin and Laura. They were amazed.

"What do you think?" said Al.

"It's perfect," said Bill.

"In every way," said Sally.

"Let's go meet our pilots then."

Al and Lipston led the kids over to where the two pilots were finishing up the final touches of the plane.

"Kids, I would like you to meet our pilots. Tyson, Carl, meet your passengers."

The two pilots walked over to introduce themselves.

"Tyson, pilot captain."

"Carl, co-pilot."

"Very nice to meet you both," said Dave as he shook their hands.

"Anyway," said Al, "Tyson, Carl. Back to work, please. I expect this thing to be finished by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, boss," they replied and went back to work.

After the kids left, Harris and Higgins arrived as they went past them.

"Al! Jack!" called Harris.

Lipston looked to see Harris and Higgins.

"Hey, Mr. Harris! Al, come look who's here."

"Who is it, Jack?"

Al came to see Harris and Higgins.

"Hey! Riley! How you doin'?

And he and Harris shook hands.

"Good. I see you and Jack gave a little more improvement to the company, huh?"

"Yeah. Of course. And who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Jenny Higgins. Jenny, meet Al and Jack."

"Pleasure to meet you guys," said Higgins as she shook hands with both of them.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Higgins," said Lipston.

"A real pleasure," said Al.

"Have you got the field equipment we asked for?" said Harris.

"Of course," said Al, "Jack and I finished it yesterday. I now present to you, two Jeep, and a Harley-Davidson motorcycle of course. Accompanied by a cargo ship of course."

"I see," said Higgins, "you guys are pretty organized."

"I'll agree to that," said Harris.

And they all laughed.

Soon all the two cars and the motorbike was loaded onto the cargo ship and was ready for the trip tomorrow morning.

"So," said Harris, "do you guys recommend any professionals to support us?"

"Yes," said Al, "we've got that managed as well. We have two policemen: Officer Yanks and Officer Morris."

"Just two cops?" asked Higgins.

"Nope," said Lipston, "we've also got Professor Victor Carson and his assistant: Professor Fred Nicholson."

"Who are they?"

"Well, Carson's an archeology teacher at Cambridge University and Nicholson's a graduate student who knows all a lot about dinosaurs and what periods they all come from."

"Okay. Anyway, thanks anyway, Al, Jack," said Harris.

"Yep. Very nice seeing you too, Riley," said Al, "and nice meeting Jenny. See you both tomorrow before your boat leaves."

"And," said Jack, "if you want to meet Professor Carson and Professor Nicholson, just meet them over at Cambridge University."

"Okay. Thanks, Jack."

And they both left.

**The Request**

Carson and Nicholson exited the school building as kids ran around the place.

"Fred," said Carson, "I gotta say I find your progress in assisting at teaching the students here at Cambridge University very well improved."

"Thanks, Victor," said Nicholson, "and you're a really good mentor."

"Yep. You're just as skilled in teaching as I am."

Both of them ran into Harris and Higgins at the entrance.

"Professor Carson? Professor Nicholson?" said Harris.

"Yes," said Carson, "how may we help you?"

"Well. I'm Riley Harris. And this is my friend: Jenny Higgins. I used to study here at Cambridge University and I have a request I'd like to discuss with you guys. Would you like to join us for dinner this evening?"

"Yeah, sure," said Carson, "where?"

That evening, Carson and Nicholson walked into the Hard Rock Cafe and met up with Harris and Higgins in a booth.

"Hey there, Mr. Harris. Ms. Higgins."

And the four of them shook hands.

"Go ahead and take a seat, guys," said Higgins.

"Our pleasure," said Nicholson.

And the four of them sat down at the booth. The waitress came over.

"What would you fellas be drinking tonight?"

"Um, four Heinekens, please," said Harris.

"Sure thing," said the waitress and walked away.

"So, what is it that you would like to discuss with us, sir," said Carson.

"Well," said Harris, "where do I start? Um...it's been over a year since I joined the InGen group to Isla Sorna to finish off what was left of the island's predators. And we succeeded in doing so of course."

"So I see."

"Well, Jenny and I have just returned from Isla Niebla."

"Oh, yeah. Isn't that Site C?" said Nicholson.

"Yes, it is," said Harris, "and we're planning to return there to finish off what was left of that island."

"So what are you getting at?" asked Carson.

"Well," said Higgins, "we'd like you to be our guides."

"There? To Isla Niebla?" said Nicholson.

"Why, yes. Where else?" said Harris.

The waitress came over with the beer mugs and put them down on the table.

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks," said Nicholson as the waitress walked away.

"I don't know, Mr. Harris," said Carson, "sounds a bit risky, doesn't it? Going over to that island just to destroy a bunch of predators?"

"Yes, but it's worth it to save lives," said Higgins, "what do you think?"

"Well, we're going a bit short on money to fund our school," said Nicholson, "so we are a bit hesitant."

"Make you both a deal," said Harris, "if you help us, then we'll help you fund the school. How does that sound?"

"I don't know," said Carson, chuckling a bit, "that depends. How much?"

"We'd say about...500 million bills," said Higgins.

"Plus the bill to this meal of course," said Harris, "and I'll pay it all up in cash if you want."

Carson thought for a moment then made up his mind.

"Okay," he said.

"We'll do it," said Nicholson.

"Okay," said Harris.

"Alright then," said Higgins.

"When do we leave?" asked Carson.

Harris took a sip of his beer then replied.

"Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4

**Docking Bay**

Next morning, Harris, Higgins, Carson and Nicholson arrived the docking bay and met up with the two cops who would be accompanying them to Isla Niebla.

"Morning, officers," said Harris.

"Good morning, Mr. Harris," said one of them, "Officer Yanks at your service. And this is my partner."

"Officer Morris at your service," said the other one.

"Very nice meeting both of you," said Carson.

And they all shook hands.

"Anyway," said Harris, "shall we get this boat on the show as I would say?"

Everyone laughed.

Soon, Harris, Higgins, Carson, Nicholson, Yanks and Morris were all on the boat with their field equipment.

The boat blew its horn and took off on the water.

Al and Lipston waved goodbye to the group as the cargo boat set out to sea.

On the boat, Carson, Nicholson, Yanks and Morris watched the tide as the boat trundled along.

Carson drove the boat at sea.

Harris and Higgins sat down in the cabin.

Harris sighed.

"You okay, Jenny."

"Who? Me? Why, yes, Riley. Why?"

"Well, we are returning to the most dangerous place in the world of course."

"True. But why would I be scared of that. It would be like risking our lives to save the ones around us."

"Yes. True."

"The thing is what if Norris Burns sends spies to capture the monsters and take them back to the mainland for him."

"Then we'll definitely arrive there before him. But the question is, would he really send spies to such a dangerous thing like that?"

**Mercenaries**

At the Costa Rican east dock, Smith gathered up all his men in the garage in front of Burns' boat.

"Okay, men. Flame. Spike. Rocky. Squid. Spine. Blade. We have a mission to complete. Let's get this boat out to sea.

"Sir, yes, sir," all six of them replied.

In no time at all, the boat was lifted into the water and Smith and his men set out to sea.

Smith whistled as he drove the boat along the water.

"Next stop, Isla Niebla," chanted his men altogether.

All six of them were strapped with net trap guns across their shoulders and bullet guns in their holsters.

Smith had the same thing as the boat trundled along the water.

**Airplane**

Bill, Dave, Sally, Kevin and Laura walked into the construction company and were welcomed by Lipston.

"Hello there, kids," he said.

"Hello, Jack," they replied.

"Right this way, please."

Lipston led them outside to where Tyson and Carl had finished the final touches on the plane.

"All finished and ready to go, kids," said Al, "have a nice trip."

"Thanks, Al," they all replied and boarded the ship after the pilots.

Al and Lipston waved goodbye as the mini Boeing 777 took off sped along the road and flew up into the air.

Dave sat in the first row beside the door to the plane, Bill and Sally sat together in the middle row and Kevin and Laura sat in the last row. All of them were dressed in khaki shirts and shorts.

The plane flew through the sky on the way to Isla Sorna.

"Yo, Tyson, Carl. How much longer until we get there?" called Dave.

"Not long, kid," said Tyson, "we'll be there in no time."

"Most definitely," said Carl.

Bill looked at Sally. She looked a bit nervous.

"You okay, Sally?" he asked.

"Yes, Bill," she replied, "in fact I am very excited about the trip."

"Good. Because with all the carnivores gone, those herbivores will be the most amazing sight we have ever seen."

"You can say that again," said Sally.

Kevin and Laura sat in the back of the plane.

Laura turned to Kevin who still looked nervous.

"You okay, Kev?" she asked.

"Why, yes, Laura. Why?:

"You look nervous again?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"You gotta admit that this will a trip that we will never forget. Right?"

"I'll agree to that."

The plane flew in through the clouds.

"Attention all passengers," announced Tyson, "this is your captain speaking. We have just reached the old location of Isla Nublar. Thank you for your cooperation."

Everyone watched in amazement at the remains of Site A. The dinosaurs were deceased and the park was all in ruins.

Kevin sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to see was a T-Rex or a Velociraptor or even a Dilophosaurus alive.

"Next stop, Site B," announced Tyson.

And the plane flew away from the clouds quickly over to Isla Sorna.

The passengers in even more amazement. As the rolled off the ocean to the coast, the herbivores were present.

"Wow," gasped Bill.

"Ain't that the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" said Dave.

"Bill, don't answer that," joked Sally.

And everyone laughed.

"But I gotta admit," she continued, "that's a very cool sight to be seen."

"It's wonderful," said Kevin, gazing at a herd running through the field.

"I'd say," said Laura, gazing at another herd.

Tyson and Carl both gave a slight smirk and the plane flew on above the jungle.

Everyone gazed at the fossils of the deceased predators over Isla Sorna.

First, they the Spinosaurus then the Ceratosaurus then the T-Rex then all the Velociraptors, Pteranodons and Compsognathus.

The kids were amazed. Dave took pictures of all the fossils and passed them around the plane to his friends.

Soon, the sun set and the plane took off in the night. The kids had fallen asleep.

Carl flew the plane quietly through the fog.

"Yo, Carl. Carl," said Tyson and poked him on the shoulder.

"Huh. Oh, hey, Tyson."

"Carl, where are we?"

"Still on Site B of course. I never expected it to be this foggy. I can't see a thing."

"Then how the hell are we going to..."

Then they heard a rustling.

"What was that?" gasped Carl.

"I don't know," said Tyson quietly.

The rustling got louder and louder and louder.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded on the plane, waking the passengers up. The plane crashed through trees and branches. The engines were losing power and burning up. They exploded and fire blew up through. Tyson leaned away but Carl was burnt across the face. A scar lay on his cheek. Ashes lay all over the cockpit. And everyone was unconscious through the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Site C**

At dawn, the fog cleared and a large theropod shadow stomped into the jungle, obviously where the group inside the plane was present.

The cargo boat arrived on the island.

Harris and Higgins drove one Jeep off the boat and Yanks and Morris drove the other Jeep off the boat. Carson and Nicholson hopped on the Harley and drove off the boat.

"That everything, Mr. Harris?" called Carson.

"Quite necessary, Professor," called Harris.

And the six of them took off into the jungle.

They arrived out of the jungle at an abandoned village and set to work to form a base.

**Waterfall**

The boat carrying Smith and his men trundled along the river.

Smith drove the boat along. Suddenly, he gasped with widened eyes a waterfall closing up on them.

"Men!" he shouted, "get the buoys and drop the ropes."

"Right away, boss," they all chanted and fetched buoys and rope.

They tied the buoys to the rope and held the rope as they dropped the buoys into the water.

Smith ran to drop the anchor.

He released it to the bottom as it still trundled along, much slower.

All six men held the buoys back tight and Smith tried hard to steer the boat, struggling to turn it around.

He turned the wheel and harder and harder but it was no use.

The boat had quickly reached the waterfall and tipped over. Everyone fell out of the boat and splashed into the water.

Smith and his men swam up on land and watched as the boat sunk beneath the tide

"Christ," grunted Smith, "you lads do realize Burns is gonna kill us all, right?"

"Yes, sir," they all sighed.

"What have we got left? Flame, check."

"Yes, sir. We've got a bunch of trapping equipment. That's all. No food. No water. No shelter."

"That doesn't matter," claimed Smith, "what does matter now is that we've got what we need for our mission so we must carry on to complete it. Let's go."

And the party of seven took off into the jungle.

**Giganotosaurus**

"Carl. Carl."

Tyson's voice echoed as Carl awoke.

"You alright, man."

Carl awed.

"I don't feel so good," he moaned, "what happened?"

"Well, the fog rolled in of course, we crashed through the trees and the engines blew up. Unfortunately, you received a scar on your cheek."

Carl gasped.

"What? Why?" he panicked.

"Shh, shh, calm down. You'll be alright."

"Alright. Does this look alright to you?"

He pointed directly to his scar.

"Uh, no. But..."

"But what? Any other stupid excuse?"

Then there was a whoosing sound coming from outside.

"What was that?" gasped Carl.

"I don't know," said Tyson.

Then a large theropod shadow loomed past. It awoke the passengers.

"You alright," said Bill to Sally.

"Yeah," she said.

"It's alright, Kevin," said Laura.

"You're right, Laura," he said.

"As long as we stay in the plane, probably nothing will happen to us."

Then the group heard stomping. It got louder and louder and louder.

The large theropod shadow appeared in front of the cockpit.

Everyone tried hard to remain calm. Kevin was shaking permanently.

A set of jaws from the shadow opened.

Sally was about to scream but Bill blocked it by covering her mouth and saying "shh. It's okay."

The shadow moved away. Sally was very relieved and so were the others.

"Well," said Kevin, "that wasn't so baaaaaa-d."

The plane began to shake through the trees. The five teens shouted and screamed.

"EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!" shouted Tyson.

Then the set of teeth from the theropod shadow tore off the front of the cockpit.

There stood a horrifying sight in front of the group. A Giganotosaurus. Second largest living thing that walked the earth. It roared loudly for all to hear.

Everyone screamed in the back. The wrecked plane lurched forward. Both Tyson and Carl wailed and screamed.

Carl suddenly fell out of his seat.

"HEEEEEEELP!" he wailed.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Tyson, "GIMME YOUR HAND, CARL!"

"I'M TRYING!" he shouted as he Tyson grabbed him by the hand.

"I got ya man. Don't die on me."

The Giganotosaurus came roaring back. Then Carl's hand suddenly slipped out of Tyson's.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" he shouted as he fell to the ground below.

"No!" called Tyson.

The Giganotosaurus lifted it's foot up.

Carl looked up and the last thing he saw was the Giganotosaurus' foot step onto his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as it did and the claws crushed him.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Tyson.

The plane lurched backwards. Tyson slid down the isle. Bill and Sally caught him. Then the plane fell out of the trees and smashed onto the ground.

The Giganotosaurus stepped it's big foot into the plane, rolling it over tearing off the back of it.

Bill, Dave, Sally, Kevin, Laura and Tyson crawled out as it did so. It caught the six of them escaping and chased them.

Then Tyson was plucked down.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed.

The others looked back and tried help him by lending him a hand.

"NO! NO! NO! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

But it was too late. The Giganotosaurus bent down, snapped his neck, lifted him up the air and shook him violently before devouring him.

"RUN!" shouted Dave.

"EVERYBODY MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" shouted Bill.

The Giganotosaurus chased the five of them through the jungle. They were all running as fast as they could to escape it.

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" shouted Bill.

The group ran faster and faster and faster and faster until finally the Giganotosaurus lost track of them.

The teens took refuge in the jungle. They were all relieved.

"Everyone here?" said Bill, "Dave?"

"Yeah, Bill. Best friends like always, right?"

"Right. Sally?"

"Of course I'm, Bill."

"Good. Kevin? Laura?"

"We're here," they both said.

"Good. Looks like everyone's here then."

"Did you see that thing?" said Dave, "I'm telling you we have no chance of surviving on this island whatsoever.

"Probably if we make it to a nearby dock, there might be a few fishing boats there which we can take back to the mainland," said Bill, "but we must carry on before anything else out here catches us. Let's go."

And the five of them took off through the jungle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Base Camp**

By sunset, Harris, Higgins, Carson, Nicholson, Yanks and Morris finished setting up base camp. Three tents were put up. One for Harris and Higgins. One for Carson and Nicholson. And one for Yanks and Morris.

There was also a place in the center of the area for a campfire and a small single-floored building.

"Looks like we're all set, aren't we, Riley?" said Higgins.

"Why, yes. We are, Jenny," said Harris.

Carson, Nicholson, Yanks and Morris bought in the firewood and placed them around the center.

**Nightfall**

As the sky turned to dusk, Bill, Dave, Sally, Kevin and Laura climbed up a tree where they would take refuge for the night.

The fog rolled in but the teens were safe in the tree.

"Isn't great up here, Sally?" said Bill.

"It is, Bill. We are completely safe now," said Sally.

"That's right," said Dave, "and tomorrow we can see if we can do anything to call the mainland and tell them what happened."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Kevin.

"Then we can all go home," said Laura.

"The best we can do to help that happen at the moment is to get a good night's sleep," said Bill.

"That's right," said Sally.

And all five of them fell asleep at once.

Back at the base camp, everyone had gone to bed except Harris and Higgins. They were sitting outside by the fire.

"Jenny, you look troubled. Is something wrong?"

"What? No. Of course not. It's just that since Wilkins and Sommes had shown us those fossils of what had also inhabitated on this island, I'm just a bit worried. That's all."

"Still, we survived these dangers before."

"Not those dangers, Riley. The dangers of the Giganotosaurus and the Acrocanthosaurus. Did you notice that the Giganotosaurus is the biggest thing that ever walked the earth."

"No. That's the Spinosaurus."

"The what?"

"Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. You know. The one with the huge fin on it's back."

"Oh, that one. Yeah, that is the biggest thing walked the earth but the Giganotosaurus comes in second. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. But I've encountered a Spinosaurus on Isla Sorna a while back. And look at me, I might have almost been killed by Velociraptors but our captain: Mac Jones sacrificed himself by getting the raptors' attention and having himself killed."

"Wow. Looks like I shouldn't be worried after all."

"Good. Then tomorrow we start plans on destroying these monsters before Burns' team can even get to them."

"You got that, right. Well, Riley. I think we better be getting some shuteye. Let's go inside the tent and go to sleep."

"Yeah. Tomorrow's a big day you know. Come on, let's go."

And they both went inside the tent.

"Good night, Riley."

"Good night, Jenny."

And the tent light turned off.

**Daylight**

Next morning, Bill, Dave, Sally, Kevin and Laura continued on through the jungle.

"I'm so hungry...so thirsty..." panted Bill.

"Me too," panted Dave, "I could go for a Happy Meal right now if I got the chance."

"You guys mention food one more time," panted Sally slowly, "then I'm leaving on the both of yas."

"You don't mean that, do you, Sal?" panted Bill.

"Of course, not. I was only joking, Bill. Like I'd leave you behind."

"Ha. So I see."

"Guys, look," said Dave and pointed to the base camp.

The others gasped.

"What is that?" gasped Laura.

"I don't know," said Kevin.

"But there might be people who can help us there," said Bill.

And they all ran down hill.

"Three tents," said Dave, "six mattresses and a huge supply of food and water. Someone must be living here."

"But who?" said Bill curiously.

Bill, Dave and Kevin went out into the jungle to look for more help while Sally and Laura stayed back on guard.

**Oviraptors**

Meanwhile, Harris, Higgins, Carson, Nicholson, Yanks and Morris started their hunt.

Carson and Nicholson were in one car while Harris, Higgins, Yanks and Morris were in the other.

"I think we should split up," called Carson to Harris.

"Good idea," called Harris, "you go into the jungle and we'll take the trail to that shed."

"Good plan, Mr. Harris," called Nicholson.

"Let's go," said Higgins.

And the four of them sped downhill to the shed Harris was talking about.

"I think you guys should stay out here on guard while Riley and I take a look inside," said Higgins to Yanks and Morris.

"Good idea, Ms. Higgins," said Yanks.

"Yeah. Very good idea," said Morris.

"Good then," said Harris, "come on, Jenny."

And they both went inside the building.

As Harris and Higgins entered the building several cracked-open eggs lay everywhere.

"What are all these eggs doing here?" said Higgins.

"They're dinosaur eggs of course," said Harris.

"The question is," said Higgins, "what for?"

"Hmm," said Higgins, "let me think. According to the size of the egg, maybe it could be..."

Then there was a hissing noise.

Morris screamed.

"HELP!"

Harris and Higgins looked outside.

Yanks was killed by a pack of Oviraptors. Blood was everywhere. They charged towards Morris next.

"Hang on, officer Morris," said Harris.

"Yeah, we're coming," said Higgins.

"No!" cried Morris as the raptors plucked him down.

He turned his face up and shouted "Run! Save yourselves! RUNNNNN!"

Those were his last words before the raptors snapped his neck.

Harris and Higgins ran away as the raptors feasted on Morris relentlessly.

"Quickly! To the car! Let's get the hell outta here!" shouted Harris.

And they both ran as the Oviraptors ran off and didn't see them drive away.


	8. Chapter 7

**Acrocanthosaurus**

Carson and Nicholson drove the other Jeep along the trail of the jungle when they spotted a huge footprint of an unknown dinosaur.

"Victor, look," said Nicholson.

"What is it, Fred?"

Then he gasped when the footprint and stopped the car.

"Fred, could you tell me what this is?"

"Um, let's see. Since the Baryonyx and the Suchomimus are already deceased, I'm guessing it could be the Allosaurus."

"Nope."

"Hmm. Giganotosaurus."

"No, Fred. This is the footprint of an Acrocanthosaurus. It was on InGen's list for Site C. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Wait a minute. What if this is the territory of the Acrocanthosaurus."

Carson was startled by Nicholson's words.

Then the duo heard slow stomping. The puddle in the the footprint.

"What if you're right, Fred?"

The stomping got louder and louder.

"Quickly, Fred. Back to the Jeep. Go. Go. Go."

Both men ran to the Jeep and Carson got it going.

Then the Acrocanthosaurus came out the bushes and roared loudly as it saw Carson and Nicholson.

"Quickly, Victor. Speed up."

"I'm driving as fast as I can."

"Well, drive faster! Because we've got a goddamn monster on our trail!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Please!"

"Okay! Okay!"

The Acrocanthosaurus roared again and Carson finally sped up, driving the car through the jungle until the Acrocanthosaurus lost track of them and roared in defeat.

**Guanlongs**

Bill, Dave and Kevin were out in the jungle looking for help.

"I'm even hungrier and thirstier then ever," panted Bill.

"Me, too," panted Dave, "you know what InGen should do in this jungle?"

"What?" said Bill.

"Build a Burger King or a KFC around every corner."

"Oh, knock it off. Both of you. I'm starving as well you know," panted Kevin.

"Guys, look," said Bill and pointed to smaller tracks.

"What is it, Bill?" said Kevin.

"Small dinosaur tracks of course," said Bill.

"But of what?" said Dave.

"I don't know," said Bill, "but here's what I suggest. We can get back to the camp right away."

"Agreed," said Dave and Kevin both together.

Then they heard hissing noises.

"Oh, shit," said Dave, "we're not alone, are we?"

The trio looked to see a group of Guanlongs coming their way.

"Run!" grunted Bill.

And the three of them ran from the pack as fast as they could.

Kevin tripped. The Guanlongs ran up on him.

"Help!" he shouted.

Bill and Dave looked back.

"Kevin!" they both gasped and ran back to help him.

"Give me your hand," said Bill.

"I'm trying," said Kevin, "but these stupid Guanlongs won't let me."

The Guanlongs gripped harder to his body, injecting their claws in his back and aiming for his neck next.

Kevin screamed.

Just one of the Guanlongs was about snap his neck, it was shot and killed along with the rest of the pack.

Harris and Higigns heard the screaming and stopped the Jeep. Harris had a shotgun which he used to save Kevin from the pack.

"You kids, okay," said Harris.

"We're fine," said Bill.

"Thank you, so much," said Dave.

"No problem," said Higgins, "just grab your friend and get in the car. As soon as we get back to the camp and get your friend to safety, we'll give a medical treatment."

"Thank you again," said Dave.

"No problem," said Harris, "I'm Riley Harris and this is my friend: Jenny Higgins. We both studied dinosaurs and know the dangers of it. Now get your friend in the car before more danger occurs. Come on."

Harris and Higgins hopped back in front of the car while Bill and Dave lay Kevin in the trunk before sitting down themselves.

The Jeep drove on back to the camp.

**Base Camp**

Carson and Nicholson arrived back at the base camp to find Sally and Laura waiting for them.

Carson was surprised.

"Professor Carson. Professor Nicholson," called the girls in surprise.

"Sally, Laura, what in god's name are the two of you doing here?" gasped Carson and he and Nicholson jumped out of the car and walked up to them.

"Well," said Sally, "we and Bill and Dave and Kevin went a trip for spring break in this area."

"And both our pilots were killed by a Giganotosaurus and our plane was destroyed so now we're stranded on this island," said Laura.

"Well," said Nicholson, "we've traveled here with Riley Harris, Jenny Higgins and so far we've been attacked by an Acrocanthosaurus. We're here to destroy these predators."

"That's good news," said Sally.

"And only god know what happened to the rest of the team," said Carson, "hopefully they're safe."

"How long have you and your team been on this island?" said Sally.

"About a day or so," said Carson.

"We arrived yesterday," said Nicholson, "you?"

"Same. Yesterday," said Laura.

"You kids really shouldn't be here, you know that?" said Carson.

"We're sorry, Professor," said Sally.

"We didn't know dangerous this island would be," said Laura.

"That's okay, girls," said Nicholson.

"At least you know now," said Carson, "and so do we."

"What do we do now?" said Laura.

"Wait for the others I guess," said Nicholson.

"Come on, girls," said Carson, "let's the tents ready for you and the boys."

And the four of them went to work.


	9. Chapter 8

**Giganotosaurus**

Smith and his party of six henchmen walked on through the jungle.

"Alright, men," said Smith, "we are that close from getting to the place where the people we are looking will be persuaded into helping us capture the dinosaurs. Mr. Norris Burns would expect the whole lot of them."

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

Then the group heard a quite growl.

"Sir," said Flame, "what was that?"

"What was what, Flame?" said Smith.

"That growl of course," said Spike.

The group looked behind to see the Giganotosaurus eyeing them.

"Trap it," grunted Smith.

Slowly, Rocky took out net gun.

"Trap it now!" said Smith.

"Alright!" said Rocky and aimed a net at the Gigantosaurus.

The Giganotosaurus noticed them and roared, causing it to give them a chase.

"Run for it!" shouted Smith.

"But we're supposed to shoot it!" said Squid.

"Just run!" shouted Smith.

The Giganotosaurus chased all seven men through the jungle.

The men ran fast.

"Sir," said Flame, "aren't we supposed to capture it?"

"Later!" shouted Smith, "just run!"

"Whatever you say!" said Flame.

The Giganotosaurus kept on pursuing the group through the jungle. It ran much faster and the men kept on pumping their legs.

"Did Burns ever tell you how fast these things were?" said Spine.

"No!" shouted Smith, "he only gave me the map and that was all!"

"What kind of a dinosaur is this?" asked Blade.

"A Giganotosaurus!" shouted Smith.

The six men were startled when they heard this.

"I'm outta here!" said Flame.

"Me too," said Spike.

And they all started running.

The Giganotosaurus couldn't run that fast anymore. It was losing breath. By the time, it stopped to catch breath, the seven men were already gone.

It roared in defeat and stomped away.

**Burns**

Smith and his men stopped at the edge of a hill, panting in relief.

"Wow, that thing was fast," said Spine.

"Shh," said Smith, "gotta make call to Mr. Burns."

And he dialed the number over the satellite phone.

Norris Burns was drinking scotch in his condo when he got the call.

"Norris Burns speaking."

"This is Smith. How come my men and I weren't notified about how fast and brutal these creatures are."

"I've created them myself, Mr. Smith but I have never been to that island before. I only sent spies there. I had no idea at all of how fast they were."

"Then I guess my men and I should continue the mission. By the way, your boat was destroyed."

"What? How?"

"Well, we've gone over a waterfall which we didn't know about. We're sorry, Mr. Burns."

"No worries. I could always afford a new one from becoming a billionaire. If you don't want to do the job yourself, I'll contact my spies and tell them to search the entire island to find you."

"No, no, no. It's okay, Mr. Burns. My men and I have survived plenty of situations like this. Besides, all I want is that money."

"Look, Smith. You're getting the money regardless. But I'm coming over to help you."

"Sir, you don't have to."

"No acceptions, Smith. I have to have my share of the work too. Goodbye."

And he hung up.

"Looks like good help isn't very hard to find is it?" he sighed to himself.

Then he contacted the number to his colleague: Henry Thomson.

"Hello. Henry. Yeah, get yourself ready. We've got a flight to catch."

**Base Camp**

Smith and his men ran downhill to the base camp where Carson, Nicholson, Sally and Laura had finished up the tents.

The car carrying Harris, Higgins, Bill, Dave and an injured Kevin arrived at the camp.

Bill and Dave lifted Kevin out of the car and lay him against it.

Sally was surprised.

"What happened, Bill?" she gasped

Laura was hysterical.

"KEVIN!" she screamed and ran over his body, sobbing over it.

Carson and Nicholson gave a slight frown at seeing the condition of their very own student.

Her tears dried up quickly and she looked back at Bill and Dave

"What happened, boys?"

"They were fast," said Bill.

"What were?" said Carson.

"Guanlongs," said Dave.

"What?" said Nicholson.

"Guanlongs," said Harris, "you know. Crown dragons. Ever heard of it?"

"Oh yeah," said Nicholson, "those things. Pretty neat, aren't they?"

"Pretty neat my ass," said Carson, "I'd say we get the hell off this island this instant."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.

The group looked over to see Smith and his men coming their way.

"Let me guess," said Carson, "you're spies working for Norris Burns, right?"

"Spies?," said Smith, "why no way. We're mercenaries and yes we do serve Norris Burns. You can just refer to me as Smith. Mr. Smith. I've got a little favor to ask of you."

"What more would you want?" said Higgins.

"Money," said Smith, "and old Burns offered me a hundred mill for the whole lot of this scheme."

"If you think that we're going to help you then you must be out of your mind!" exclaimed Laura dramatically, "my boyfriend was close to death from a pack of Guanlongs so..."

"Why don't shut your goddamn mouth, bitch and listen the man!" said Flame.

"You'll pay for that one!" said Dave, raging at him.

The two of them arm wrestled as the two groups gathered to watch in disgust.

Finally, Bill and Sally managed to restrain Dave while Smith and Spike managed to restrain Flame.

"You okay, bud?" said Bill.

"Much better," said Dave.

"You better back off my partner!" said Spike, "in case you haven't noticed he's much stronger then you."

"DO YA WANNA START THIS NOW?" shouted Carson, "DO YA?"

"THAT WOULD BE JUST FINE!" shouted Spike.

"FINE THEN! LET'S GO!"

"ALRIGHT! SISSIES FIRST!"

"GENTLEMEN!" shouted Smith.

There was a short silence.

"If we wanna get the job for Mr. Burns then I'd think we'd get going with the program, shall we?"

"Why would help you after what you did to Dave?" said Nicholson.

"Because I'll shoot your bloody friend if you don't!" boomed Smith, "Flame, show 'em what the consequences will be!"

And Flame pointed the gun at Kevin.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Laura, "if you kill him, you'll have to kill me too!"

"I'd love to," laughed Flame.

"Don't!" boomed Smith, "it was just a test, Flame. Get over yourself, yeah."

"Aw, man," sighed Flame and walked away.

"Now," said Smith, "here's the deal: Flame, Spike, Rocky, Squid. You take Mr. Harris and Ms. Higgins. And the blond girl with her boyfriend. Spine, Blade and the rest of you, stay with me. I suggest you guys take the harley. Tonight, Spine and Blade will be take it out to to find the island's three biggest dinosaurs. The top ones on InGen's list. Mr. Burns' most wanted: The Giganotosaurus, the Acrocanthosaurus and the Allosaurus. We will keep in touch over satellite phone. You will be leaving in ten minutes."

And everyone went back to their positions.

Laura carried Bill inside the building and placed him against the wall.

Bill and Sally hugged each other.

Dave sighed sadly and went inside.

Ten minutes later, Harris, Higgins, Bill, Sally, Flame, Spike, Rocky and Squid left the camp.


	10. Chapter 9

**Burns and Thomson**

Burns and Thomson took the next plane to Costa Rica where they arrived the docking bay.

They eyed the last of Burns' vehicles. A jet-fueled helicopter.

"Well," said Burns, "hop in."

"After you, Norris," said Thomson.

And they hopped into the helicopter where it took off into the sky.

**Plans**

Flame was on the motorcycle leading the way while Rocky drove the Jeep with Squid alongside him in shotgun.

Spike sat in the back of the Jeep and kept Harris, Higgins, Bill and Sally hostage.

The two vehicles strode on till dusk. The group find a small hut and walk inside.

The two teams barely even spoke to each other and gathered on separate sides.

Harris and Higgins sat across Bill and Sally.

"You kids okay?" said Harris.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Bill.

"We never should have come to this island in the first place," said Sally.

"That's alright," said Higgins, "you never even knew how dangerous it was and at least both your teachers forgive you."

"Yeah, that's true," said Bill, "it's just that we feel so bad for putting ourselves in danger like this."

'We promise you kids that we'll get off this island as soon as possible," said Harris.

"But what about the other guys?" said Bill, talking about Smith and his men.

"Yeah," said Sally, "they'll probably stop us from leaving."

"I have a plan," said Harris.

"What is it?" said Higgins.

"Tomorrow when those guys take us to capture the dinosaurs, we'll find a way to get rid of them. Then we'll fetch the others and get off this island."

"Excellent," said Bill.

"Excellent," said Sally.

"Good plan, Riley," said Harris.

And the four of them sat down quietly.

Meanwhile, Smith's men gathered on the other side of the hut.

Flame bought out the map.

"Okay, guys. First of all, here's our target."

And he pointed to the volcano.

"What gathers there again, Flame?" said Spike.

"Well," said Flame, "Oviraptors and Guanlongs are the only dinosaurs on this island that hunt in packs. So that's why they all gather up on the volcano."

"An entire herd?" said Spike.

"Yes," said Flame, "and tomorrow we'll take the others there so they can help us capture the pack. Okay?"

"Great," said Rocky.

"Great," said Squid.

"Sounds like a plan, Flame," said Spike.

"Good then," said Flame, "now, Spine and Blade. You know what to do, right?"

"Yep," said Rocky.

"We're gonna to go capture the bigger dinosaurs tonight," said Squid.

"And keep in touch with the boss via radio," said Rocky.

"Good luck to both of you then," said Flame.

"Thanks," said Rocky and Squid.

And they left the hut and hopped onto the motorcycle.

The headlamp shone into the night.

**Allosaurus**

Back at the base camp, Smith, Spine and Blade opened up the computer inside the building and got sight of the dinosaurs and their whereabouts over the island.

Carson, Nicholson and Dave sat down and relaxed while Jenny sat by a still injured Kevin.

Smith managed to get in contact with Rocky.

"Rocky?"

"Boss. How's it going?"

"Fine. You guys doing okay?"

"Yeah. Squid and I have just gone out into the jungle."

"Good. Now do you see anything yet?"

"No, boss. Not yet."

"Well, where are you guys? Which part of the jungle?"

"We're going through the trees."

"Good. I have detection of the dinosaurs' whereabouts on the computer over here. I assume that you guys must be in the territory of the Allosaurus."

"Are you sure, boss?"

"Yeah. I'm way sure."

Then there was a loud roar.

"What was that, guys?"

"Boss, that must be the Allosaurus."

"Good, good. Do you guys see it yet?"

"We're trying to catch up with it?'

"ROCKY, IT'S BEHIND US!" shouted Squid.

"What?" said Rocky.

The Allosaurus was pursuing the duo through the jungle.

Rocky looked back and gasped.

"Oh shit. Oh shit! OH SHIT! SQUID, TAKE OUT THE NET GUN! NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted and shot a net at him.

The Allosaurus was caught in the net and fell down.

"Yeeeeaaaaah!" cheered Rocky.

"We got him!" chuckled Squid.

However, the Allosaurus, with all it's might strength rose up and broke the net open. It was free.

It roared at Rocky and Squid.

"FASTER! FASTER!" shouted Squid.

"I'M TRYING!" shouted Rocky and went as fast as he could.

However, he went too fast and the motorbike rose up and into the air and crashed down.

Quickly, Rocky took his tranquilizer gun and looked around through the mist but the Allosaurus grabbed him into his clutches and the tranquilizer gun and the walkie-talkie fell to the ground.

"Rocky. Rocky!" said Smith.

The Allosaurus shook a screaming Rocky back and forth a few times before devouring him.

The last thing that Smith, Spine and Blade could hear was Rocky's scream and crunching sound that implied his death before a buzzing sound occurred over the walkie-talkie.

"ROCKY!" shouted Smith and angrily threw the walkie-talkie to the ground.

**Acrocanthosaurus**

Squid got up and heard Rocky's scream.

"Rocky!" he called.

But there was no reply.

"Rocky!" he called again.

But there was still no reply.

"Yo, Rocky! Cut the crap, man because you're scaring the living shit out of me!"

The jungle got very silent through the mist.

"ROCKY!"

He then felt something on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was the tranquilizer gun that belonged to Rocky before.

Then, a shadow loomed around him.

Squid gulped. He was a little frightened.

"Rocky," he shivered, "is that you?"

He heard loud footsteps and got the gun ready.

"Stay back!" he shouted.

Then there was a quiet growl.

Out of the mist, the Acrocanthosaurus appeared and Squid gasped as he saw it.

Before he could scream, the Acrocanthosaurus grabbed by the clutches and devoured in the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Crashland**

At dawn, the helicopter carrying Burns and Thomson flew into the sight of the island of Isla Niebla.

"We're here, Henry," said Burns.

"Quite necessary, Norris," said Thomson.

Then there was trouble.

Thomson looked at the fuel pipe and saw that they were nearly out of fuel.

"Norris!" he exclaimed, "we're losing speed! And fuel too!"

"What?"

"Look!"

Burns looked at fuel pipe.

"Shit!" he gasped, "jump, Henry! Jump!"

"Right away, Norris!"

And they both took parachutes, jumped out of the helicopter, landed on the ground and watched as the helicopter blew to flames and caused a big explosion.

**Giganotosaurus**

"Sorry 'bout your copter, Norris."

'Never mind, Henry. I can always afford a new one once I become a billionaire. Now let's cut to the chase. Here's the map of the island's inhabitants."

"What's our main target though?"

"The Giganotosaurus. Then we've got an Acrocanthosaurus and an Allosaurus as well. That's all."

"Is that all?"

"What? No. Then we've got an entire group of Oviraptors and Guanlongs. They're both pack hunters and gather up in one pack up here in the mountains. Bet Mr. Smith and his men are at the job right now?"

"Boss," said a voice behind them.

Burns and Thomson looked around to see Kenny and Mark coming their way.

"Kenny, Mark," said Burns, "where in god's name have you guys been? And where's Byran?"

"Bryan's dead. We find his severed arm around this area," said Kenny.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Burns.

"It's so obvious," said Mark, "we've wasting time here. Hello."

"Quiet, Mark," said Kenny, "we've gotta observe what ate Bryan."

"Coulda been anything," said Thomson.

"Like what?" said Mark.

"I don't know," said Kenny, "maybe we should ask the boss. He's the one who created those dinosaurs."

"I'll check the map," said Burns.

And he opened it up.

"Let's see. Right now we are here."

And he pointed to one part of the map.

Then the group gazed back in surprise.

"This is Giganotosaurus territory," said Burns.

"No way," said Thomson.

"Oh, wait," moaned Mark, "you can't possibly tell me that we're in the presence of the Giganotosaurus."

"According to the map, Mark," said Kenny, "looks like it must be."

Before Mark could say anything else, the group heard a loud stomp.

They behind to see the Giganotosaurus stomping into the territory and spotting the group.

Mark took out his net gun and shot a net but as he did so, the Giganotosaurus reached out his claws and grabbed him and his clutches before being trapped inside the net.

"MARK!" shouted Kenny.

The Giganotosaurus had completely devoured a screaming Mark inside the net and crushed his net gun.

"Pick it up," said Burns to Thomson.

"Right away," said Thomson and was about to pick up the Giganotosaurus when it emerged from the net and roared loudly.

The Giganotosaurus chased Burns, Thomson and Kenny through the jungle.

After a while, the Giganotosaurus grabbed Kenny into his clutches.

"HEEEELLLLP!" he wailed as the Giganotosaurus began to crush him.

Burns aimed his tranquilizer gun at the Giganotosaurus.

"TRUST ME!" shouted Kenny, "RUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

Those were his last words before the Giganotosaurus swung him back inside his jaws.

Thomson pulled Burns along and they both escaped as the Giganotosaurus crunched Kenny inside his jaws and roared loudly again.

**Volcano**

The following morning, Flame and Spike led Harris, Higgins, Bill and Sally over to the volcano.

"Flame," said Spike, "I'm worried about Rocky and Squid. They haven't returned last night."

"Don't worry, Spike," said Flame, "I bet that those two are still out hunting for the bigger ones. Our job stands right ahead of us."

Harris, Higgins, Bill and Sally looked away in disgust.

"What are you waiting for?" said Spike to them, "go on."

The six of them climbed up the volcano to try and make it to the top.

They finally made it.

Flame and Spike gazed down anxiously at the entire pack.

"They are always gather together in the morning," said Flame.

"Which means the more the merrier," said Spike.

"Well, Ms. Higgins," said Flame to Higgins, "your call."

"You've gotta be kidding me," she chuckled in an ungrateful manner.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" boomed Flame, "do it now!"

Harris walked up to him.

"You can't make her to do this," he said firmly.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" shouted Flame angrily and handed the net gun over to Higgins.

Higgins slowly made her way to the part of the volcano where she could get a good catch of the pack.

She was frightened. She looked over at the others.

"DO IT! DO IT NOW!" shouted Flame.

Higgins gulped. Slowly, she shot a net but it got tangled.

Flame sighed and slapped his hand across his face.

Then there was trouble.

Higgins tugged the net so hard that it caused the rocks to crumble.

"Jenny!" gasped Harris.

"YOU DUMBBITCH!" shouted Flame in frustration.

"I'm coming, Jenny," said Harris.

"No!" grunted Spike and held him back. The two struggled with each other.

Flame chased Bill sand Sally over to the part of the volcano where Higgins was about to fall in and be eaten by the pack.

All the Oviraptors and the Guanlongs gazed at Higgins in hunger and started jumping up at her.

"HEEEEELLLLP!" she wailed.

"Ms. Higgins, grab on," said Sally.

Higgins reached out her hand to Bill and Sally.

"Quickly, Ms. Higgins. Come on," said Bill.

Higgins finally grabbed their hands but Flame shook their shoulders and attempted to drop them inside.

Higgins lifted her heals up and kicked Flame against the wall.

Harris and Spike continued to struggle over the others.

Higgins flamed a match and set it on Spike.

"HEEELLLP!" shouted Spike.

"SPIKEEEE!" shouted Flame.

And he ran up onto him.

Both of them dangled over the edge of the cliff.

"No. No! NO! NOOOOO!" shouted Flame but it was too late.

They both fell into the pit where the Oviraptors and the Guanlongs gathered around to eat them.

Harris, Higgins, Bill and Sally quickly slid off the mountain.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Flame and Spike as the Oviraptors and the Guanlongs began to tear them apart.

The match finally went off, exploding the volcano and the Oviraptors and Guanlongs as well.

**Allosaurus**

Harris, Higgins, Bill and Sally finally made it to the ground.

They were all relieved.

"Phew," sighed Bill.

"That was quite a close one," sighed Harris.

Then the group heard a quiet growl.

They all looked behind and gulped. There stood the Allosaurus.

"Run!" grunted Harris.

Harris and Higgins made it into one Jeep and Bill and Sally made it into the other Jeep.

The Allosaurus chased the two jeeps through the jungle.

As the group carrying Harris and Higgins strode on, Bill drove the other Jeep too fast that it flew up into air and crashed through the trees as the Allosaurus closed in on them.

Harris turned the other Jeep around so they could help Bill and Sally.

Bill and Sally made it out of the car.

Bill took out a shotgun and aimed at the Allosaurus as it got closer to them.

"Bill, what are you doing?" said Sally.

Bill didn't say anything. He just aimed a bullet at the Allosaurus and finally shot it.

Bill and Sally got into the other Jeep and Harris hit the gas as it drove away and the Allosaurus dropped to the ground, dead.

"That was very brave of you, Bill," said Sally.

"Very brave indeed," said Harris.

"I'd say," said Higgins.

"Thanks," sighed Bill.

And the Jeep carrying the four survivors drove on back to the camp.


	12. Chapter 11

**Acrocanthosaurus**

The jeep carrying Harris, Higigns, Bill and Sally made it back to the camp.

The others made it out of the builiding as the four of them came out of the car.

Smith, Spine and Blade were surprised.

"I know that Rocky and Squid are dead," said Smith, "but where Flame and Spike?"

"They're dead," sighed Higgins, "and so are the entire pack of Oviraptors and Guanlongs."

"What?" the three of them gasped altogther.

"I don't think I heard that right!" boomed a voice.

Everyone looked over to see Burns and Thomson coming their way.

"A real pleasure, sir," said Smith, "we've been looking forward to your arrival."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Smith," said Burns, "I see you've lost half your team."

"Yes," said Smith, "and all the pack hunters too. Thanks to those idiots."

And pointed to Harris, Higgins, Carson, Nicholson, Bill, Dave, Sally and Laura.

Then the group heard a loud stomp. It got louder and louder and louder. Out of the trees came the Acrocanthosaurus which roared at everyone in the camp and lurched forward.

"NOW, HENRY!" shouted Burns to Thomson.

"I'M ON IT, NORRIS!" he shouted back and aimed a net at the Acrocanthosaurus.

The net caught it's tail which rose up and tore the net.

Dave aimed a shotgun at the Acrocanthosaurus.

"NO!" shouted Smith and jumped up on him, dropping the gun out of his hand, "IT'S NO GOOD TO US DEAD!"

Carson and Nicholson held Smith back.

Dave picked up the gun and shot a bullet at the Acrocanthosaurus.

Everyone ran as the Acrocanthosaurus dropped to the floor, dead.

**Gunfight**

There was a long silence.

Harris, Higgins, Carson, Nicholson, Bill, Dave, Sally and Laura glared over at Burns, Thomson, Smith, Spine and Blade.

With weapons on both sides, the two teams raged at each other.

Dave wrestled Smith and took the shotgun off his shoulder.

He aimed it at Smith's body whose gun was dropped out of hand.

Smith tried pushing back but the grip was too tight and he was shot through the torso and dropped to the floor, dead.

Spine and Blade raged at Dave to avenge the death of their leader.

Harris and Higgins pulled Dave away and Carson, Nicholson, Bill and Sally ran for cover to one side as Laura took both Spine and Blade one-on-one.

Spine and Blade shot at her and missed every time until they ran out of ammo.

Laura picked up Smith's gun and aimed at both of them but they missed her attacks as well and continued to fight her.

"Laura," called Dave.

Laura looked back and Dave threw the shotgun into her grasp.

Spine and Blade tried to stop her but she shot them both dead.

Outraged, Burns and Thomson dropped their guns and raged at Laura who couldn't run in time.

Thomson strangled Laura.

Bill, Dave and Sally tried to help her but were held back by Harris, Higgins, Carson and Nicholson.

While Thomson continued to strangle Laura, Thomson took out his fist to punch her but both of him and Thomson were shot through their bodies.

Blood was squirting out of their bodies and they both dropped to the floor, dead.

Behind the two dead bodies of Burns and Thomson stood a tired but triumphant Kevin who had finally ran out of ammo.

As Kevin was about to fall to the floor, Laura ran over and held him in her arms to help him gain more consciousness.

**Giganotosaurus**

Harris, Higgins, Carson, Nicholson, Bill and Dave packed up all their supplies loaded them in the trunk while Sally and Laura placed Kevin in the trunk as well.

"Okay," said Carson, "I'll drive. Riley, you drive shotgun. All the others stay in the back. Now come. Let's go.

Harris and Carson got in the front while the others gathered up the back.

The Jeep drove away.

"We must find the cargo ship," said Nicholson, "it's the only off this island."

"Right you are, Fred," said Carson.

Then the group heard an even louder stomping then before.

"The Giganotosaurus," gasped Nicholson.

"Drive faster," said Harris.

"We can't let it catch us," said Higgins.

"I'll do my best," said Carson and hit the brakes.

The car drove much faster.

The Giganotosaurus rose out of the trees and was on the Jeep's trail.

"Faster, Professor, faster," said Bill.

"Please," said Sally.

"This is the fastest I can go," said Carson at high speed.

"There's the boat," said Dave.

"Downhill," said Laura.

And the Jeep sped off the hill and crashed onto the ground.

The engine was broken and the survivors made cover.

"Kids," said Carson, "listen to me. Professor Nicholson, Mr. Harris and Ms. Higgins was find a way to distract the Giganotosaurus. You guys get Kevin out of here."

"Right away, professor," they all replied and rushed their friend back to the boat immediately.

The four adults found ropes in the bag and aimed them at the Giganotosaurus' legs.

The Giganotosaurus fell down and Harris lit a match.

One by one, all of the dynamite was lit up and Harris, Higgins, Carson and Nicholson took their equipment and left the mercenaries' equipment behind.

They got on the boat and Carson started the engine.

"Let's get the hell outta here," he grunted and the boat took off.

The Giganotosaurus rose up and roared one more time before exploding with the rest of the island.

As all of Site C was blowing up, part of the explosion rose up on the river rising the boat up into the air and it splashed back down onto the water.

**Escape**

The boat rolled down the river.

Laura sighed in relief, sat down and threw her arms around Kevin who just smiled.

Harris and Higgins and Bill and Sally held hands.

Nicholson and Dave sat by Carson on both sides.

"Thank god that's over," said Carson.

"You can say that again," said Nicholson.

"Definitely," said Dave.

"Our mission is complete, Jenny," said Harris.

"It sure is, Riley," said Higgins, "we've finally done it."

"Even though a few of us died," said Bill.

"We've done it successfully," said Sally.

"And now tourism would be great here," said Kevin.

"Yeah," said Laura, "if we come back here during the summer or something."

"Like that's gonna happen," chuckled Bill.

And they all laughed.

Nicholson saw the herbivores.

"Victor," he said, getting Carson's attention, "look."

Carson looked over and gasped in amazement.

"It's amazing," he gasped.

"Wow," Dave gasped, "I guess you can really say that again."

"This'll probably be our last trip here, won't it, Riley?" said Higgins.

"I don't know, Jenny," said Harris, "I've really come to like this place despite getting a few injuries in the past. Seeing the dinosaurs here another time would be perfect. Now that they're just herbivores who are friendly and beautiful to look at."

"I know," said Sally.

"I guess seeing the dinosaurs again wouldn't be so bad either," said Bill.

"It would just be perfect," said Kevin.

"To see the dinosaurs again," said Laura.

"Well, that's all in the future," said Dave.

"Boat's turning off Sorna," said Nicholson.

"Well," said Carson, "looks like it's time for all of us to go home."

And the boat turned off Isla Sorna for the mainland.


End file.
